Leakage current protection can be divided into two categories according to their functionalities: ground fault circuit interrupter (hereinafter “GFCI”) and arc fault circuit interrupter (hereinafter “AFCI”). In order to achieve the goal of leakage current protection, a leakage current protection device used for appliances comprises at least two components: a trip mechanism and a leakage current detection circuit. The trip mechanism comprises a silicon controlled rectifier (hereinafter “SCR”), trip coil, and trip circuit interrupter device. The leakage current detection circuit comprises induction coils, a signal amplifier and a controller.
The operating principle of a GFCI used for appliances is as follows. In a normal condition, the electric current on a hot wire of an electrical socket should be the same as the electric current on a neutral wire in the same electrical socket. When a leakage current occurs, there exists a current differential between the hot wire and the neutral wire of the electrical socket. The inductive coil of the leakage current protection device monitors the current differential and transfers the current differential into a voltage signal. The voltage signal is then amplified by the signal amplifier and sent to the controller. If the current differential exceeds a predetermined threshold, the controller sends a control signal to the trip circuit interrupter to cut off the connection between the AC power and the appliance to prevent damage caused by the leakage current.
For an AFCI used for appliances, in a normal condition, the electric current on a hot wire of an electrical socket should be the same as the electric current on a neutral wire in the same electrical socket, and the variation of both the electric current is same. When an arc fault occurs due to aging or damages of the AFCI device, the current or voltage between the hot wire and the neutral wire of the electrical socket exhibits a series of repeated pulse signals. The inductive coil of the arc fault protection device detects the pulse signals and converts the pulse signals to a voltage signal. The voltage signal is amplified by the signal amplifier and sent to the controller. If the amplitude of the pulse signals or the their occurring frequency exceed certain predetermined threshold, the controller sends a control signal to the trip circuit interrupter to cut off the connection between the AC power and the appliance to prevent further damage caused by the arc fault.
Leakage current protection devices have been widespreadly used because of their superior performance. However, the leakage protection devices may fail to provide such leakage current protection, if they are installed improperly and/or they are damaged due to aging. If a faulty controller can not output a correct control signal, or a trip mechanism fails to cut off the connection between the AC power and the appliance, the leakage current protection device will not be able to provide the leakage current protection, which may cause further damages or accidents. Although most leakage current protection devices are equipped with a manual testing button, usually, users seldom use the manual testing button. Therefore, the leakage current protection devices need an additional circuit to automatically detect malfunctions, faults or the end of the life of such devices. The great relevance would be gained if a leakage current protection device is capable of automatically detecting a fault therein or its end of the life, and consequently alerting a user to take an action including repairing or replacing the leakage current detection circuit.
For example, it is well known that Metal Oxide Varistor (hereinafter “MOV”) is a key component of a ground fault circuit interrupter. The MOV is usually connected to the power input lines in parallel to absorb surge voltage. The MOV electronic characteristics may change due to following reasons: low quality product, aging, temperature and humidity fluctuation and so on. Under certain circumstances, it may explode and catch fire.
Currently, the solution to above mentioned issue is to improve the quality of the MOV and to extend the life of the MOV. However, it will not solve the problem of aging MOV causing fault. Therefore, in order to ensure the proper working functions of a GFCI, a self fault-detection of GFCI's key components such as MOV, and trip mechanism is desirable.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.